


Yes, I'm Lonely... And... I Need You?

by phantomlove908



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: Mycroft Holmes was always used to being lonely. What happens when he falls for a certain detective inspector?





	1. Chapter 1

There was no one who did not fear our British Government. Of course, mummy, daddy, and Sherlock excluded. Mycroft was never one to display any sign of emotion, let alone loneliness.

To many, it was just a word. They were always surrounded by people. They never felt loneliness. Then there were the ones who were always left alone and forgotten. The ones who dreaded to be alone yet had no other choice. The ones who cursed life because of it. The people, who were just like him.

On a normal day, he would work, threaten nations, all of the usual things. He never had any friends, let alone a relationship. Not even during school. How was that ever going to occur when he was always ignored?

There came a day, when he was just five years old, that he decided to just give up on people, but most importantly, emotions. They really seemed unimportant, bothersome. It was better to simply keep them locked away. They just get in the way, make you feel many things and cause multiple problems.  Emotions were completely unnecessary in the line of work mummy and daddy had in store for him. After all, he was the oldest, everything was to be pushed on to him. He'd rather keep his emotions hidden, and let Sherlock think he was a cold hearted bastard than force Sherlock to endure the same hell he had been put through. Yes, Sherlock was also bullied through out his schooling, but it never was as bad.

During Mycroft's first years of schooling, it was obvious that he was to be successful. He was very eager to spread his knowledge with everyone! At least that was what he intended. On his first year of primary school, his intentions were lost.

He was constantly bullied because of his name and knowledge. At first, it was only teasing. _How could anyone be named Mycroft? That name is bloody terrible! We don't like you. You are really odd!_ At least that was how the first few years went, then the beatings started. He was even near death a couple times. At that point, he was extremely convinced people were terrible.

When Sherlock was born, he saw a little bit of hope. Mycroft wanted to protect his baby brother. Never left him alone, played with him. As Sherlock grew older, he was convinced they were best friends, until Mycroft had to attend uni.

He promised him that he would visit every holiday and as often as possible. He didn't want to break the bond that he had cherished greatly. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the reason Sherlock hated him. Who in their right mind would want to be left all alone?

During uni, he wasn't able to visit much. It wasn't that he didn't want to go home, there were simply too many problems he had to solve, not to mention all the school work had to do. First the bloody incompetent Americans, who somehow managed to screw everything up in every way possible, even if he was sent to assist all of the fools. They never bloody listened! What the bloody hell was he supposed to do? It wasn't until their government was near the verge of ruin. He was completely surprised the bloody nation still existed.

If only Sherlock could understand, maybe he wouldn't hate him so much. It pained Mycroft greatly, but he would never admit it, he mustn't. He had appearances to maintain for god's sake!

* * *

 

Today he was meeting Detective Inspector Lestrade. Mycroft had noticed that he was getting a little too close to comfort with Sherlock. Naturally, a meeting was in order.

 

~~TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Meeting!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading. As always, I don't have a beta, so I know there are errors. Enjoy!

DI Lestrade sat in a car in which he had been coerced to get in. He contemplated if it was honestly a good idea. As far as he knew, he was to meet a mister Mycroft Holmes. He concluded that he was somehow related to the self-proclaimed “consulting detective”. **_Sherlock_ ** , he mentally cursed but still let out an audible sigh.

 

He glanced at the attractive woman beside him who was still entranced with her cellphone and didn’t seem to pay him any mind. Apparently her name was Anthea, but Greg was sure enough it was no more than an alias. The DI kept himself busy by looking out of the window, but it wasn’t long until the car came to a halt.

 

It was then when Anthea finally looked up. She opened her door and motioned to Lestrade to do the same. Once they were both outside, she led him to the door of an abandoned warehouse. When she didn’t attempt to open the door, he knew he was to enter alone.

 

It was dark but the detective inspector being himself was not afraid. He had seen countless murders, some that had also left a strong imprint in the back of his mind. Humanity was truly weird and twisted, but there were some genuine, good people around the world. Even the antisocial Sherlock Holmes was capable of good, even if the young man wouldn’t admit it. The consulting detective could be a prick and drive Lestrade to the brink of insanity but he did care somewhat about him and his landlord, Mrs.Hudson. She was a wonderful old lady who tended to Sherlock like a mother, no matter how much she complained about not being his housekeeper.

 

There was a man already standing there, waiting. He was tall and wore an impeccable three-piece suit. There was no doubt in his mind that this was a rich, posh bloke. For crying out loud, the bloody man was practically pointing his nose up in disgust.

 

“Mr.Holmes, I assume,” greeted the DI.

“Precisely, detective inspector Lestrade. It has come to my attention, that you, sir, have been getting immensely familiar with Sherlock. What are your exact intentions with my brother, do you mean him any harm? Is it the fact that you are utterly inefficient as a detective inspector from the Scotland Yard that you practically rely on him to solve your cases?”

 

Greg was infuriated, “Listen to me, you bastard. I don’t give a bloody damn who you are or whatever the hell you call yourself. How dare you question my intentions? I didn’t see you there with him the last time he overdosed. I was the only one, besides Mrs.Hudson by his side.  Where the hell were you? Aren’t you the bloody daft one? He is at less risk of doing drugs when he keeps himself busy with cases. I’m the one that’s there for him! I’m his bloody friend! You don’t have the right to even pretend to be concerned.”

 

The DI was red with anger, while the politician’s mask was still in place. Mycroft couldn’t help but mentally wince at his words, there was nearly a crack in his mask, but those years in training had trained him well.

 

Greg took a deep breath and stepped closer to Mycroft. “I’ll be taking my leave now, Mr.Holmes. If you really want to call yourself his brother, then you should act like it. For now, you don’t have a right to.And tell your assistant or whatever the hell, that I will be finding my own way home!”.”

 

He turned around and began to walk away from the older Holmes when he heard him.  “I look forward to our next meeting, Detective Inspector,” he called out coldly.

* * *

 

_Mycroft was entering a highly important meeting with the German ambassador when Anthea sent a message informing him about Sherlock’s recent overdose. He wanted to rush to his brother's side, but there was no way he could miss the meeting. All he could do was instruct his PA to handle it, she would know how to properly handle it and make sure he received the care he needed._

 

_The meeting had taken a little over three hours, he wanted to visit Sherlock now._

 

_Anthea approached as he walked out of the small conference room, “Pardon me, Mr.Holmes, but the President of the United States has requested your presence at the White House for a meeting alongside our Prime Minister. We must leave within the hour.”_

 

Curse President Chilton, _he thought. “Thank you, Anthea. How is Sherlock’s condition?”_

 

_“He’s doing well, Mr.Holmes. According to my reports a certain Gregory Lestrade and his landlord, are both with him in the hospital. I ran a thorough background check on Mr.Lestrade, He is a detective inspector for the Scotland Yard. He does not pose a threat, sir. I have the report ready for you to review in the jet.”_

 

_“I appreciate it. You have done well.”_

* * *

 

Mycroft didn’t expect this encounter to go the way it had. Gregory Lestrade was one of those rare exceptions and had actually surprised him. There was no doubt in his mind that the man was actually intriguing. As he said, the DI would definitely be seeing more of him around Sherlock.

~~TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away with my emotions. When Greg yelled at Mycroft I actually felt his anger and meant the words I wrote. It's a mess, but I was angry, we both were. It's hard to form sentences that make sense when you're angry. I've been there many times!! I have no idea what exactly I'm doing with this, but I love Mystrade more than Johnlock!!
> 
> Did you guys catch my Hannibal reference?
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I have a tumblr for my writing and occasionally post random fanfiction stuff from my journal. http://phantomlove908.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath. (I'm bad at everything, let's just establish that.)

Detective Inspector Lestrade stormed out of the warehouse in complete frustration. How dare he, of all people do this to him. It was incomprehensible. Mycroft Holmes, a man who enjoyed power without any regard for anyone else, including Sherlock.

There was no surprise that the man's behavior had ultimately shaped the consulting detective's. "Poor lad," he thought to himself. Mycroft Holmes was a cold-hearted bastard, and would probably remain like that.

As the anger within him subsided, he decided to call the younger Holmes. He was received by the irritating answering machine instead. "Agh this bloody man," he cursed out loud. He decided to simply send a text while he made his way to 221 B Baker Street.

TO: S. Holmes  
Your bloody brother contacted me. Any bloody fucking reason why?  
-GL

Almost immediately he was met with a response.

From: S. Holmes  
He does that.  
-SH

To: S.Holmes.  
I don't care what you're bloody doing, but I expect you to be in your flat by the time I get there.  
-GL

The DI was not met by a response this time. He supposed it was a good thing since the bloody consulting detective could easily infuriate him even more than he already was. As he roamed the streets he noticed he wasn't that far from Baker St. He refused a cab because walking allowed him to think things more clearly.

He finally reached the flat when Mrs.Hudson had told him that Sherlock had stepped out.

'You bastard, he thought. He opted to wait.

* * *

The self-proclaimed consulting detective was out to meet his brother at the Diogenes Club. Quite tedious and unnecessary in his opinion.

Had it not been enough with Graham?

The only satisfying quality about the club was that it was extremely quiet and there was no excessive banter at least out loud and you could ignore the rest. Mycroft usually came to escape the pathetic goldfish.

He walked in and was met with the usual Butler and engaged in hand signals. The younger Holmes was directed to one of the private chambers where his brother was in.

"Sherlock, how decent of you to meet me," greeted the older Holmes who was seated on a velvet sofa.

"Tell me, Mycroft. What was your deal with Lestrade?"

The government official couldn't help but tilt his head up, attempting to appear more refined than he already was. "I assure you, we were unable to discuss anything for long."

The young consulting detective remained stoic, "Were his answers up to your satisfaction or will you kidnap him and subject him to more of your abhorrent visage?"

The government official's gaze shifted briefly at the mention of how the DI had responded. The man had unexpectedly stricken a nerve and he would be damned if he ever mentioned it. "I have yet to decide, brother."

 **DING**  Sherlock took out his mobile and read;

From: Lestrade

 _There was a murder at Lemon Leaf. Meet me._  
_-GL_

From: Lestrade

 _NOW!_  
_-GL_

"I'm leaving," he announced before turning around.

"You shouldn't be questioning me on why I asked you to meet, but on why you agreed to." Sherlock walked out before Mycroft got to say anything more.

* * *

 

Mycroft knew that his brother cared for the Detective Inspector's opinion of him. DI Lestrade had been one of the very few who had actually put up with his behavior, no matter how hectic it was. He was a good man. He would conduct random drug busts throughout the man's flat if he asked him too.

But now due to how physically absent he was, the DI hated him. If they were to perhaps establish a bond, it would benefit all of them.

He longed for someone similar to the way Lestrade was there for Sherlock, a certain impossibility.

 _ **Mycroft Holmes, a man destined for solitude**_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing!! Or where this is going. If you have any notes or ideas as to what should happen next, please let me know!! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
